Presently, some terminal devices have physical buttons, and under normal circumstances, this type of terminal device includes a button shell and an inner shell, where physical buttons are disposed at an outer side of the button shell, and on an inner side surface of the button shell, a bump is disposed at a position corresponding to each physical button; and multiple holes are disposed on the inner shell, so that the bumps of the physical buttons can pass through the holes on the inner shell, and are connected to a corresponding circuit in the terminal device, thereby achieving operations on the terminal device by means of the physical buttons.
It can be seen that, in the terminal device, the holes disposed on the inner shell can fix the physical buttons on the button shell, and at the same time, the button shell and the inner shell need to be fastened. In the existing terminal devices, the button shell and the inner shell are fixed by means of an intermediate medium, for example, a screw, an adhesive or a hot melt tool.
According to the existing methods adopted in fastening the button shell and the inner shell in the terminal device, an additional intermediate medium needs to be used, resulting in more materials of the terminal device.